


Entrelacement

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telepathic sex is even more fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrelacement

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 92

They're moving together, bodies synchronized, but it's not enough. "Contact," he breathes, and their minds mesh like perfectly machined gears, like they were meant to be part of each other. He's not sure anymore where the boundary is between Doctor and Master; he experiences everything. 

The hand in his hair, the strands twining around his fingers.

The mouth pressed to his neck, the taste of salt and honey on his tongue.

The tight heat he's thrusting into, the pleasure of being stretched and filled.

Their orgasm dances between them like lightning until they collapse, bodies spent, minds still locked together.


End file.
